


Level

by Gothgirl35023



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Criminal dates Assassin dates genius, F/M, M/M, Other, Sara and Leonard and Cisco all live together and love each other., Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothgirl35023/pseuds/Gothgirl35023
Summary: CaptainCanaryVibe.Whoot, I found a new pairing. SaraCiscoLeonard.I do support Leonard/Sara or Cisco/Leonard, but I decided, let's mold them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> CaptainCanaryVibe.
> 
> Whoot, I found a new pairing. SaraCiscoLeonard. 
> 
> I do support Leonard/Sara or Cisco/Leonard, but I decided, let's mold them.

It's late. Why must Sara be the level headed one among her lovers? Two men, mind you. Men were such babies. God, she missed the time when being level headed was for everyone else and not her. When she was allowed to the irrational one and throw fits or not obey rules and kick some ass.

That was also before she started to date a genius and a criminal.

"I was watching that," Leonard remarked as Sara took the remote control from his hands and turned off the television, filling the room with silence. Sara smiled. "And now, you're not." She set down the remote control, using a band to tie her hair back. "It's time for bed."

An arched brow was his answer. "You're kidding me, right? I have a bedtime?" His voice was on a light teasing and from the kitchen table, Cisco snorted softly. Sara turned her head, a glare in her eyes as the other man. Cisco quieted.

"Oh, this is for you too, Cisco." Sara said. More like demanded. "It's time for bed. We all have to be up.. for work.. or otherwise," Anything criminal or in the time saving events.

Bedtime? Cisco pressed his lips together in a light pout. "But, mommy.." He whined. "I don't wanna go to bed.." He grinned then.

"I know you have a daddy kink, Cisco." Leonard smirked at Sara's quip. "But, I'm not spanking you in any form. Maybe in bed, later. But, we are all going to sleep. TV off, inventions away," Sara was damn serious. She even crossed her arms and tapped her foot. This was the moment that the two men knew that it wasn't the time to argue with her.

For the three of them to co-exist, it was needed to know how to put the room together and buy a King sized bed. When they slept, Leonard slept in the middle of the bed, Sara crushed up against his side and Cisco with an arm thrown over the older man's chest, snoring away. Apparently, Leonard had to fall in love with two snoring, clinging bodies.

Yes, love. Leonard Snart uttered the word love. Kissed Cisco, then Sara.

Sara Lance uttered it, smirked and kissed the both of them with a smile.

Cisco stuttered upon being kissed, first by Sara and then by Leonard, and promptly fainted. Their relationship was born after that.

In the bedroom Sara removed her robe and climbed forward onto their bed. Normally, she slept in a loose t-shirt with a pair of shorts. Cisco slept in a pair of boxers, usually decorated with whatever words he usually had on his t-shirts. Leonard? Leonard slept bare naked. Even when they were on the Waverider, he slept naked. Ray was still twitching and questioning his sexuality from the encounter.

"Can't you wear clothes," Cisco asked, tossing his t-shirt and jeans into the hamper in the corner of the room. Still, his cheeks warmed when he looked at Leonard. Tall, dark and fucking hot as sin, pun intended.

"Nope." Leonard hung up his clothes, much more civilized about the clothing. Mick was right. Leonard was anal about certain things, but the two of them were learning to live with it. From the bed, Sara fluffed her pillow and stuck it underneath her head. "You learn to live with it, Cisco.. come to bed." She smiled as Cisco crawled into bed with her.

Once he was settled, Cisco nuzzled his head against her shoulder. Leonard rose an eyebrow. "So, where am I sleeping?" Sara patted the other side of her. She'd sleep in the middle tonight. "Just come to bed, Snart. We all need to get some sleep." It had been a long day. She shifted and pulled his arm around her waist when Leonard did lay in the bed. Much better.

Cisco shifted, reaching across Sara to lace his fingers through Leonard's, letting his eyes close. Finally in bed, the exhaustion was starting to pull itself over on him. "Mm.. thanks, Sara.." He said softly. Sara smiled herself, leaning down to press a kiss against his forehead, before leaning back to kiss Leonard. "Mmm. Not a problem, boys. Sleep well.."

Behind her, Leonard pressed his cheek against her soft hair, letting his body relax. Almost trying to curl around the two of them. For a few minutes, there's a long silence. "Love you both," Leonard whispered. He can't see it, but Sara smiles and Cisco does the same. Each of them loves him in return.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this wasn't very long. I just wanted to try it out, see if anyone else would like it. I would appreciate if anyone wanted to give me more ideas to write about them.


End file.
